


Momentary Drive

by C107



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede Harem, Akamatsu Kaede's Birthday, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, This is late, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), hey has anyone seen hajime?, i apologize to best girl, kaede's really out here treating her birthday like valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C107/pseuds/C107
Summary: It's the day before Kaede's birthday, and she's planning to spend the actual day with someone special to her. Once everyone else in the three classes finds this out, they help her out in whatever style they can.(Or, really, justA: try and figure out who it is that she's after, orB: try to gain her attention.)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Everyone, Akamatsu Kaede/Everyone
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	Momentary Drive

"Okay, listen up you little shits!"

Miu slammed her hand down on the table in front of the three classes, her voice echoing throughout the wide space of the cafeteria and effectively silencing the group of forty-six. Some heads turned to her, and some didn't, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she had an announcement to make, and she'd make it whether a few snotty cum-guzzlers were listening or not.

"Kaede's birthday is tomorrow, right?"

A loud "yeah" was the general response, and she climbed onto the table, placing her hands on her hips.

"And she's plannin' on spending it with someone special, right?"

Kokichi jumped up, the little bitch grinning at her with widened eyes. "Yeah!" 

"Uh…" Makoto scratched the back of his head, giving her a nervous smile. "Is she? I don't really know that much…"

"That's 'cause you're out of the loop, twerp." She then jabbed a finger in the direction of the rest of the group. "Just know that if this gorgeous girl genius isn't here tomorrow, that's why!"

"You mean…" Ibuki gasped. "Kaede's gonna be spending her birthday with you? Such a bold declaration!"

"Now, hold on." Rantaro met her with one of those creepy-ass smiles of his. "Did she _say_ she'd be spending tomorrow with you? For all you know, she could be goin' to visit family." He shrugged with his arms.

There were mutters of "That's true…" floating around, and a bead of sweat gathered at Miu's temple. 

"Or…!" Kokichi spoke up suddenly. "She could be spending it with one of the rest of us!"

"O-One of us?!" Ibuki foamed at the mouth, falling backward.

"U-Um!" Mikan pressed her index fingers together, her eyes closed even as her head stayed angled toward the floor rather than at anyone in particular. "You mean, she could…? M-Me?" She blushed, giggling quietly to herself.

"Someone like me… could be the target of her affections..." Nagito stared at his hand like a weird bitch, smiling. "Ah, no, what am I saying? She'd never stoop so low. Unless…" He trailed off in his muttering.

"S-Shut up, you cucks!" Miu stomped her foot. "S-She may not have told me outright, but–" "But what?" Hiyoko, always a bitch, cut her off with a glower. "This is what you get for making such a bold statement, you pig! And Kaede wouldn't ever stoop to your level anyway! She'd be better off with someone like Big Sis Mahiru!"

"That isn't for you to decide!" Kaito objected, holding up a clenched fist. "And didn't Kaede tell you to stop talking to people like that?"

Hiyoko huffed, crossing her arms. "She deserved it…"

"Everyone, settle down." As if her voice had cut through the air, everyone quieted at Kyoko's words. The detective brushed a lock of hair behind her ear like That Bitch and said, "No matter who she decides to spend her day with tomorrow, we'll need to support Kaede as much as we can. And we won't figure out how to do that if we're arguing."

There were mutters of agreement.

"I'm sure… she'll need advice on how to approach her person of interest." Kirumi placed the knuckle of her index finger under her lip, most likely thinking.

Kokichi placed his hands behind his head, his lips curling into the grin of a little shit. "Oh, I can help with that! I'm reeeeally good with people!" 

"Nope. Not happening." Fuyuhiko placed his hands in his pockets, letting out a sigh. "Look, I'm gonna go find Kaede. If some of you bastards wanna follow, be my guest."

"That's a good idea, actually." Shuichi tugged the bill of his hat down on his forehead. "Meeting with her in groups, I mean…"

Tsumugi tilted her head, placing a palm to her cheek. "But won't some of us have to help put together her party? Ah, I guess we'll be celebrating today then…" 

"So the people talkin' to her can help her out while also being distractions from the party that's being set up, huh?" Mondo placed a hand on the back of his neck. "I see…" 

"Very well!" Sonia flexed, smiling. "Gundham and I will follow Fuyuhiko to meet with her first!"

"A-Ah, Miss Sonia?" The girl was already gone, but Kazuichi called out to her like a whiny little bitch anyway. "I'm coming too! I wanna help Miss Kaede in any way I can…!" Then he sprinted out faster than Miu'd ever seen him run, and the inventor realized things were getting out of hand.

"I-If anyone else leaves this shithole, I'll–!" 

But the cafeteria was already empty.

She sighed, her shoulders sagging. 

—

Kaede fell back on the bed in her dorm and gave her cheeks another slap, trying to clear her mind. Tomorrow was her birthday, but she was going to spend it confessing to someone else? Didn't people usually do that on days like Valentine's day…? 

She let out a sigh.

Well, of course she wouldn't know. She'd always been unlucky in love, and even when the person she'd been in love with _didn't_ love someone else, she'd never been able to bring herself to confess to anyone before in fear of getting her heart broken. This time, however, she couldn't help the way she felt. Whenever she was around _that person,_ her heart would beat louder and harder than she'd ever deemed possible, and she knew from Mikan that she didn't have any particular problems with the organ. 

Whenever their eyes met hers, or when she could feel their gaze drilling holes into her either up close or from afar, she was filled with the urge to do her best at whatever she was doing at the time. It wasn't just pressure, though. It was more like… a need to impress them, even though she knew they couldn't possibly feel that way.

Even if they couldn't return her feelings, however, the least she could do was inform them of hers.

And she'd do it.

Tomorrow, she'd–

_Ding-dong!_

Kaede jumped at the ringing of her doorbell, scrambling to make sure she was decent. Who'd be visiting her at a time like–

There was a click, and her eyebrows shot to her hairline. Hadn't her door been locked? Was it Kokichi again?

"Hey girlfriend~!" Junko threw open her door with her signature grin, Mukuro holding her bridal style. The soldier panted, more exhausted than Kaede had ever seen her, and the pianist's confusion only intensified. 

"Did… Did Mukuro carry you here?"

"Yep! She's good for something, after all." Then, Junko's smile dropped. "Ugh, but stop breathing so hard. I can smell your breath right here, and it does _not_ smell good."

"Y-Yes Junko…"

"Thanks, Mukky Butt! You're the best!" The fashionista hopped down, and Kaede watched Mukuro close and lock the door behind her. 

"I had to get here ASAP since you're kind of in high demand right now. How's it feel to know that everyone wants a piece of you? I think that's the closest you'll come to being me, by the way." The girl smirked, and Kaede ignored her backhanded comment because she knew that Junko's diva-ish remarks were one thing that couldn't be stopped.

"Everyone's… after me right now? Why?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"First off, don't do that; you'll get wrinkles. Second, someone let it slip that you'll be hanging out with someone _special_ tomorrow, and we all wanna help you." Junko sat on her bed, examining her nails. "God knows you'll need it if you'll be wearing clothes like…" She gave her a once-over. " _That._ "

Kaede crossed her arms, frowning the slightest bit. "What's wrong with my clothes?" 

"They're really, really stuffy." The fashionista wrapped an arm around her neck. "You've got tits like mine, so you'll wanna show 'em off!" 

Before Kaede could process the small group to her chest, Junko was off of her and rummaging around in her closet while Mukuro made her way to her dresser. "Now, let's see what you have here…"

"Guys, why are you–" "Don't worry, some people say I've got the magic touch!" 

Kaede sighed, and Junko's grin was enough to make her quiet.

—

Almost as soon as the exhausting (really just Junko in that regard) pair of twins was gone, Fuyuhiko, Peko, Sonia, Gundham, and Kazuichi stood at her door. 

So Junko really _had_ been telling the truth, which meant that it would be an exhausting day for her.

"Alright, so…" Fuyuhiko trailed off, raising an eyebrow at the storm of clothes that littered her room. "What the fuck happened here?" 

She gave a nervous smile. "Junko."

The group let out a collective "Ah" of understanding.

"So that's what that bitch was doing… Whatever, nevermind that. Just let us in already." He twisted the tip of his shoe against the floor, his hands in his pockets, and Kaede couldn't almost swear she saw the faintest trace of pink on his cheeks. 

"Yeah, sure." She pulled the door open further and moved out of the way for the group to step inside. 

Sonia glanced around in awe. "Were you and Junko having what is known as 'girl time'?!" 

Kaede couldn't help but giggle at the princess's state of wonder. "I guess you could call it that. Well, she was really just calling me out for my fashion sense…" 

"Let us engage in girl time!" Sonia smiled, clenching a fist to match the determination in her eyes.

"Uh, maybe another time, Sonia? We're here to do somethin', remember?" Fuyuhiko leaned against the door, his arms crossed.

Gundham nodded. "Please, calm yourself, my feared lady of the night." 

"R-Right…" Just as she'd deflated the slightest bit, Sonia blushed. 

"Don't talk to Miss Sonia that way, you–!" "Kazuichi." 

One call from Peko with narrowed eyes was enough to make the Mechanic stand down. 

"So what are you guys here to do?" Kaede tilted her head. "I guess you all know about my crush, huh? So the cat's out of the bag…" She sighed. "I shouldn't have trusted Miu to keep it a secret."

"Well, thanks to her, we're here to help you." Fuyuhiko stood up. "You'd usually give that type 'a person gifts or whatever, but tomorrow's _your_ birthday, so they'll have to give _you_ gifts." He narrowed his eyes. "And if they don't, let me know. I'll put 'em on the list." 

"Whoa, whoa…!" Kaede screwed her eyes shut, crossing her arms and sweeping them out to make a strong "No" gesture. "No lists!" 

"Right…"

"Don't say that and _then_ nod to Peko!"

"Well, anyway," he said, ignoring her for the most part, "we're here to prepare you for the possibility of rejection. You probably won't need it though."

Sonia seemed to take a moment to think. "I believe that everyone handles their rejections in a different manner here, unlike in Novoselic, where the most common approach is leaving animal feces on that citizen's doorstep…"

"Sonia, I- We're not putting animal poop on anyone's doorstep either, okay?" Kaede couldn't already feel a migraine coming on. 

"Ah. Very well then."

"Don't say that and nod to Gundham!"

"Point is, in the face of rejection, you gotta be strong. I guess I can provide some sorta scenario, huh?" Fuyuhiko stood from the door and made his way to the rest of the group. "Alright, practice that confession of yours on me, and then on the others."

Kaede let her eyes sweep over the group before she nodded. 

—

They left, as she was alone again for all of two seconds. She didn't bother to close the door this time, so Nekomaru and Mondo were able to come barreling in with no problem.

It was an… unexpected combination, but not an unwelcome one.

"Are you guys here to help me sort things out for tomorrow too?" She took a seat on her bed, crossing her legs. 

Nekomaru nodded, picking his ear before he began to speak, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "You're a strong one, Kaede. You have what even some of my most physically capable athletes lack, and that's passion, as well as a sound mind. I don't know much about confessions, but I know about sports. If confessions are like games, then… THE BEST ONES ARE FILLED WITH SPIRIT AND SHIT!"

There it was. 

"PUT ALL OF YOUR HEART AND SOUL INTO IT, AND ONLY THEN WILL YOU FEEL LIKE YOU'VE ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING!"

It was good advice, but she wished he didn't scream her ear off to give it to her.

"Hey, uh, big guy? Calm the fuck down." Luckily for her, Mondo said what she was thinking. "But he's right, y'know? My mom taught me… if someone can't put their all into a relationship, they aren't worth it. A chick like you is kinda tough, though, so I think you've got it."

"Thanks, guys…" Kaede gave a determined smile. "Okay, so do I start practicing?"

Nekomaru nodded, crossing his arms. "Let your words flow from your heart, and LET YOUR VOICE RISE FROM YOUR CORE!"

"Alright!" She cleared her throat. "I love you!"

"AGAIN!"

_"I love you!"_

"AGAIN!"

"I love you more than anything!" She shouted, "You make me feel like if I put my mind to something, I can do it! You're really cute and smart and your hair is pretty! I know you probably won't feel the same way as me, but I can't help but be drawn to you!"

"YOU'VE GOT IT! YOU'VE GOT THE SPIRIIIIIIIT!"

Kaede coughed, panting. Screaming was… exhausting, apparently. But at least she'd gotten that part down, and hopefully she wouldn't sound like she'd swallowed glass tomorrow. 

"Atta girl." Mondo clapped her on the back, and she coughed again.

—

When they were gone, she somehow managed to make it outside of her room with no problem. It was only when she went to the music room for some practice that things got a little more complicated.

Nagito sat where she would normally be sitting, playing the piano with a grace that she hadn't known he possessed. His fingers moved swiftly along the keys, and she stood still, mesmerized. She recognized the song from a popular game – one of her favorites, actually – and she fought off the urge to tag in for a duet with him.

One the song, _It's Raining Somewhere Else_ , was finished, Nagito slowly closed the lid on the piano, and Kaede clapped in a mixture of pride and excitement. Nagito turned to her with his signature serene smile. "Oh, Kaede–" "Nagito, that was amazing! How long have you known how to play?" 

Kaede beamed, making her way over to him as quickly as she could without running. "I didn't know you could play piano! We could have done a duet! Well, we still can, but–" "Kaede, you're… a bit close."

"O-Oh, sorry!" She hadn't even noticed that she was practically pressing against the poor boy. "It's just…" She paused, taking a breath to calm herself. "Not many people at this school know how to play, so when I find out that one of my friends does, I get really excited." She smiled, clasping her hands behind her back.

" _Friend…_?" As though the term was an alien concept to him, Nagito's smile dropped, and he seemed to let the word hang in the air before his default expression was back. "No, nevermind that. Actually, I knew you would be coming here. We all did."

It was then, and only then, that she noticed other people were present. Kokichi and Kyoko sat against the wall near the room's stage, and upon seeing that she noticed them, Kokichi grinned, greeting her with a small wave.

"We're here to help you simulate how you think different responses to your confession will go," Nagito said. "In short, just tell us how to act, and we'll do our best to base our answers off of that." 

"Mmm… Okay!" Kaede perked up. "Actually, you guys are perfect for this!" 

"I guess I'll go first, since I'm right here." Nagito smiled. "What do you want me to do?"

"Uh…" Kaede took a moment to think. "Act kind of like Byakuya, but downplayed and more self-assured."

Kokichi gasped in the background, as if he'd been scandalized. "Kaede Akamatsu! You really took a stab at Byakuya like that?" 

A small bop on the head from Kyoko shut him up.

"Okay, I think I've got it. Someone, give us a countdown to the scene," Nagito said.

Kyoko cleared her throat, and Kaede bit her lip, remembering Nekomaru's advice. The detective began counting. 

"In three… two… one. Go."

"I… I know that compared to you, I'm not all that special. You're so capable and smart, and all I can really do is play the piano." She gripped her wrist with one hand, her eyes angled to the floor. "But we've been friends for a while now. I don't know what you see in me, but I know that whenever I'm around you, my heart starts racing, and I feel like I can be a better version of myself than I am. I guess it's just that… you give me courage. And I know I can be a handful at times, but you're always there to stop me from doing something stupid. That's one of the things I admire most about you, and I think it's… why I love you so much." 

It wasn't even her actual confession, but she could feel her cheeks flaming and hear her heart beating loud in her ears.

(Nagito, meanwhile, felt the same way. Of course, Kaede didn't have to know that.)

Kaede's heart skipped a beat when two fingers made their way under her chin to gently tilt it upward. 

"Why are you averting your eyes? Look at me." 

Her breath hitched, and she immediately complied. 

"Of course, we're not on the same level, and we never will be. You continue to try and better yourself to reach me, but your efforts have and always will prove fruitless. However…" Nagito's voice lowered the slightest bit with the last word, breathy in a way that sent a small shiver down Kaede's spine. "It would be a lie to say that I haven't grown fond of you."

She stood in shock before she enveloped the boy into a hug. "That was really good, Nagito! Ah, I'm pretty sure I started swooning at some point…" The pianist pulled back the slightest bit, smiling up at her upperclassman. "Thanks for that, really! Now I have an idea of how they'll react if they don't reject me!"

"Well…" With the slightest pink dusting his usually pallid cheeks, he peeled her off of him. "We aren't done just yet. You have two more confessions to go."

"I'll go next." Kyoko stood from the stage and made her way in front of her, Nagito stepping out of the way.

"How would you like me to act?"

A bulb clicked on in Kaede's mind. "You're really good for this role, actually! Just, um, try to act like yourself, but less enthusiastic and emotional."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "I... can try."

Nagito counted down. "In three… two… one!"

"I know you must already know you're amazing and all, but I guess… what I want to tell you is why you're amazing to _me._ " Kaede swallowed, giving a small smile. "You're encouraging, even if you have a pretty roundabout way of showing it, and you always show up to our practices even though you barely have anything left to learn. You're patient and smart and cute, and whenever we're alone together, sometimes it feels like… I could stay in that moment forever. I love you, more than anything." 

Kyoko stared at her, her expression completely blank before softening the smallest, _smallest_ bit. "If that is truly how you feel, then…" The detective then leaned forward, cupping Kaede's cheek and placing a thumb on the pianist's lips. She closed her eyes and leaned in before pulling back with a smile so microscopic that Kaede almost didn't notice it. "I suppose those feelings are reciprocated."

(Nagito smiled, his eye twitching.)

"Kyoko, that was– That was amazing!" Kaede took the detective's gloved hands in hers, beaming. "It was like I was actually talking to them! You're so sexy and smart and–" "Okaaay, me next!" 

Kokichi slipped between Nagito and Kyoko and met her with an intense pout. "I won't let myself be upstaged." 

"Okay, Kokichi…" Kaede gave a patient smile, letting her hands fall to her sides. "Let's see… Ah, I know! Act like Kyoko just did, but bored, like you saw the entire confession coming!"

"This is a weird-ass love interest, but okay!" 

Kyoko counted down again, and Kaede started once she finished.

"I–" "No need for that, Kaede." 

Upon realizing that Kokichi had broken character, she asked, "H-Huh?"

He placed his index finger in front of his lips, smirking. "See, I've already figured out who your special someone is. You've given me all the info I need! Thanks!"

And then he ran off, and Kaede stood in confusion for a split second before sprinting after him. 

"Kokichi, get back here!" 

"Neeheehee! You'll have to catch me!"

—

Kaede panted, her hands on her knees once she arrived in the suspiciously dark cafeteria. Kokichi had run in here, so what was he planning? 

Then, the doors shut behind her, and she jumped, her eyes widening before her ears picked up the sound of one pop, and then two. The lights flickered on, and her surprise was met with a "Happy birthday, Kaede!" from her peers.

"G-Guys…?" Still in shock, her eyes darted from the confetti on the floor, to the music-themed balloons in the air, the group of three classes. Some sat on tables in front of her, and others stood up. Chiaki and Shuichi in particular, however, held up a cake with identical smiles, Teruteru standing behind them.

"We heard you were plannin' on spendin' tomorrow with someone… special, _mademoiselle,_ so we thought we'd hurry on up and put together somethin' nice for you!" 

"It isn't much, but we thought you'd like to celebrate with us for now at least." Aoi smiled, tilting her head and wiping the sprinkles of what had presumably been a donut away from her mouth.

Then, the doors opened behind her once more, Nagito and Kyoko stepping in to join the others. 

"Well?" Makoto stepped forward and in front of her, smiling. "We all worked pretty hard, so what do you think?"

"I–" Kaede cut herself off, putting her hands together in front of her mouth. "Thank you so much!" She pulled Makoto into a hug, to which the boy let out a small, almost nervous chuckle. 

"W-Well, we wouldn't have known about your special someone if Miu hadn't told us. And you're always working hard to keep us all together, so we thought we'd do something nice for you." Makoto then put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her backward a bit so he could gauge her expression before lowering her hands. "We all… really appreciate you, Kaede."

Chiaki nodded. "More than you know, I think."

Hiyoko smiled and jumped up in the background, raising a hand. "Thanks to Kaede, I haven't insulted anyone in a week!" 

Kazuichi gritted his teeth. "S-She's lying like a dog! She–!" "Do you guys hear something?" Hiyoko cut him off, feigned innocence in her tone.

There was something that Kaede couldn't help but hook onto. "Wait… this was all Miu's idea?" 

"Damn right it was!" The inventor stepped out of the kitchen, holding a tray of gift boxes and wearing a proud grin, a hand on her hip. 

"She's lying, too, y'know." Rantaro chuckled. "She just wanted you to herself, but we weren't gonna let that happen. She _did_ let us know that you wouldn't be spending time with us tomorrow, though, so we came up with a plan. Some of us helped you out for your date tomorrow, some of us helped out with the decorations, and some of us went out and bought gifts for you." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Byakuya and I might've spoiled you a bit."

The heir, standing in the back with crossed arms, let out a "Tch."

"You all… came together for a piano freak like me…" Kaede bit her lip, her smile wavering and her eyebrows drawing together. "Any more and I might start getting emotional."

"If you do, don't hold back." Ryoma pulled his beanie further down on his forehead. "We'll be here all day, after all."

"Hell yeah! Ibuki's gonna get turnt up!" The rocker dropped an arm over Kiibo's shoulder. "Keebs, ready for that duet we were gonna try out?!"

"U-Um–!" The robot blushed, poking his index fingers together before gathering his courage. "Yes! I'm ready!"

"Alright, Kaede!" Mahiru smiled, pushing her lightly into the rest of the group. "Start opening your gifts, and I'll start taking pictures!" 

Miu scoffed. "Slow down, Cam Girl. I haven't even brought out the second tray yet."

"We still need to cut the cake as well," Kyoko said.

"Don't worry, I'll snap pictures of it all!" Mahiru grinned. "Just enjoy yourselves!" 

Kaede swallowed, a mixture of love and contentment blooming in her chest. She hadn't known that the others cared about her that much. The feeling of such utter acceptance was new to her, but she knew that it made her feel warm and fuzzy, and that it was a feeling she didn't want to part from.

She'd cherish her friends for as long as possible. 

With that in mind, Kaede heard a small click, and she snapped out of her thoughts to see Mahiru holding up her camera. 

"Looks like we've got our first keeper!"

The group cheered, and Kaede knew that it was going to be a night to remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> so... i'm not dead yet. i'm really disappointed in myself for not having this out on time, but it's never too late to celebrate my wife, i guess. i hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> ...yo, has anyone seen hajime?
> 
> (Oh, I almost forgot to mention! This is heavily, HEAVILY inspired by FunnyStickerWorld's Valentine's Day special in their story "A Matter of Healing"! It's on Quotev, and it's really good! Give it a read!)


End file.
